Unfortunate Contentment
by L.A.91
Summary: I knew I shouldn't be doing it. I knew it was wrong. But I couldn't help it. I couldn't resist him. And apparently he couldn't help himself either. E x C
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's a newie. Let me know what you think… :P**

**Summary: I knew I shouldn't be doing it. I knew it was wrong. But I couldn't help it. I couldn't resist him. And apparently he couldn't help himself either.**

* * *

><p><strong>Unfortunate Contentment<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**Edward**

Jasper's my best friend.

We met three years ago when I moved to Forks, Washington. When I was fourteen.

Straight away, we clicked.

We hung out all the time. At school, everyone knew we were a package deal when it came to anything. Whether they wanted to invite us to a party, or if they just wanted to catch up on the weekend. Chances were we'd both rock up anyway.

'_Two peas in a pod,_' Mrs Platt always said. That Esme, she's a lovely mum. Always made me feel like I was her own.

Anyways, it was a couple of years after we became friends, that Jasper started to hang out more at his dad's rather than his mum's. See, his parents, Esme and Carlisle, got divorced just before I'd moved. She changed her name from 'Cullen' back to 'Platt'. But I only ever knew her as Mrs P.

And so, when I was fifteen, I finally met his father.

After that, we rarely ever hung out at mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to those that review! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Unfortunate Contentment<strong>

**Chapter 2**

**Edward**

My knee bounced as I waited impatiently for the day to end.

_Tick, tock._

_Tick, tock._

By the sound of another sigh, I knew my fidgeting was annoying the student sitting next to me. _Jennifer? Jemma?_

Jessica.

This time I sighed.

After school, I was going over to Jasper's house. We'd planned to study for our Human Biology test the next day, and then have dinner at his.

I knew his dad, _Carlisle _as I preferred, would get home about seven o'clock and then cook us something really good.

Since I was bored and had finished all of my English work, I smiled as I decided I'd use the time on my hands to day dream, or to _recall_, the day I met Carlisle…

It was a normal Friday after school, a year after we'd started being friends. Jazz and I were walking home with the excitement of the weekend. It was only the second time I was going over to his dad's house, and I remember feeling nervous about meeting him. I'd always had a strict father-type in my life, first my dad, and then my step dad. Jazz told me his was nice, but could be hard on him if he wanted to be.

Our fifteen year old selves decided we'd eat before we got started on our studying. After making a sandwich each and scoffing them down, we headed up the stairs into his room.

'_You know, one of the reasons I chose to live with dad was 'cause I like this room more,_' Jazz admitted. I nodded as I looked around again.

His walls were all a dark blue, as well as his bed spread. His king sized bed was in the centre of the room, with his desk at the foot of it.

We quickly got started on our work, eager to have it all finished. I wasn't too worried about the test; I knew we would both ace it.

A couple of hours had passed, and we'd questioned and tested each other without even realising how much time had gone.

A sudden bang of a door closing made us both jump and then chuckle.

"_That must be dad…come on. We've done enough."_

I nod and follow him out of his room and down the stairs. I figure his dad must have gone to have a shower by the time we make it into the living room, since we can hear it running.

We settle ourselves down on the comfy leather couch in front of the TV and Jazz puts on a movie, _Step Brothers_.

Jasper has this weird nerve thing, or anxiousness about being on the phone to strangers. So when he suggests we call for dinner I know he means me. I get up and make my way through to the kitchen to place the order for a couple of pizza's.

Hanging up the phone, I turn just in time to see a man walk into the kitchen.

I'm pretty sure I gasped.

He looked similar to Jasper, blue eyes and blonde hair. But where Jasper's were light blue, his were dark, and while Jazz's hair was golden blonde, his was much lighter, whiter blonde.

But the first thing I took in, was the fact that he was only wearing a towel.

_Oh…and that the sight of him apparently made me excited._

I could feel my heart beating rapidly, harder than ever, as I looked at this stranger.

When he smiled, a broad, toothy, grin of a smile; I was pretty sure I'd never seen anything so beautiful. I quickly blinked as I felt my cheeks warm up.

I gave a small smile back as I tried to breathe more deeply.

Suddenly, I couldn't see anymore, everything had gone black.

Moments later I felt myself come to. Blinking my eyes open and trying to figure out what had happened.

"_Edward? Edward?"_

Finally my eyes homed in on something still.

A face of an angel.

"_Yes?"_ I asked, dazed.

"_You okay there, son?"_

Quickly, realised that he was holding me against the cupboards behind me in order to keep me upright, since I had obviously fainted for a few seconds. A hand on either side of my hips, gripping me steadily as his chest pushed against mine.

"_Ah yes…thank you Sir,"_ I replied as I tried to stand up.

He was still leaning against me.

I could feel his whole body lined up with mine.

He was everywhere.

He chuckled softly, "_Don't call me Sir Edward, you'll make me feel old_."

I sighed against him and closed my eyes as I breathed him in.

He smelt _delicious._

"_Yes, Sir. Uh..I mean um…Mr. Cullen."_

"_It's Carlisle_," he whispered.

He was still leaning against me.

I could still feel him. His naked legs against mine, his towel against my jeans, his bare chest against my shirt.

I just hoped he couldn't feel…_me._

I could feel the heat radiating off his chest.

He was so close.

"_Carlisle,"_ I breathed with a small smile.

But just as I my foot slipped the slightest bit to the side, I knew he'd felt me.

His eyes suddenly squinted in confusion, widened in surprise, and then he was gone.

He'd moved away from me so quickly, I didn't see it happen.

I could feel the heat in my cheeks come back full force as he stood a few feet away, breathing hard and staring at me.

Dropping my head down, I made my way quickly out of the kitchen, practically jogging back to the couch to sit down. Never having felt such level of embarrassment in my life, I almost wanted to cry.

After that, it was rare that I didn't have a boner around Carlisle.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Reviews are awesome! ….Just saying.**

**I do not own Twilight, SM does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Unfortunate Contentment<strong>

**Chapter 3**

**Edward**

Eventually the bell did ring and school finished for the day.

I met up with Jazz at our lockers as we gathered the things we needed to take home.

"Fuck I hate Mr Burrow. He gave us _two_ essay questions due tomorrow. How does he think we can do that when we have other homework to do?" Jasper grumbled reasonably.

"Wow, that does suck," I nodded sympathetically, "But don't worry, I'll help ya."

Roughly translated; _I'll be in another room in your house probably flirting with your dad, but I'll be with you in spirit!_

"Cheers bro."

We made our way to his old Ute. He'd received it for his sixteenth birthday from his dad_. I'd suggested it._

At Jasper's a few hours later, I was downstairs watching TV while Jazz was working on his second essay question.

_I helped him with the first one_, I thought.

Suddenly a couple of warm arms wrapped around my neck from behind. I leant into his chest immediately.

"Where's Jasper?" he whispered against my ear.

I turned slightly, wanting my lips closer to his. "Upstairs, finishing homework," I replied softly, my lips finally meeting their destination.

His lips curled upwards against mine. I loved kissing him when he smiled.

It felt…nice.

"Hi," he breathed.

I couldn't hold off any longer, I crashed my lips to his.

We didn't have much time.

We never did.

Lips met and our tongues searched for each other.

Licking, nipping and sucking his lips; I couldn't get enough.

By now I'd turned around, facing him and the back of the sofa. My hands on his back pulled him closer.

He chuckled in my mouth as he nearly fell over the back of the couch. I smiled into the kiss as he cradled my face in his soft, warm palms. His fingers moving in my hair.

God, this was heaven.

Right here, on earth.

I didn't want to leave this position.

Sensing the time slipping away I quickly let go. His eyebrows met in confusion and hurt, until he realised I only did it to bring us closer. I jumped over the back of the couch, grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kitchen.

Suddenly he turned me around before I felt his strong arms lift me by the waist, placing me swiftly on a nearby bench. Nudging my knees apart, he pulled my closer with his hands on my lower back.

Kissing again, I felt his fingers slip below my jeans, squeezing the top of my arse cheeks.

"Mmm…" I moaned.

"Shit Edward, you don't know what you're doing to me." He groaned.

I quickly shifted him, allowing one of his legs to slip closer. "Really?" I asked with a chuckle.

He groaned again, and with a slight thrust I concluded that we were on the same page.

"_Carlisle…" _I whimpered, "I need you."

He gasped quietly against my cheek, licking and sucking my skin there. "You know our deal baby…"

"I know…but I really don't want to wait…"

"I know. But we have to." He sighed, his lips moving to my ear and sucking on my lobe. "I will not make love to you until you're eighteen. Then, and only then, will we be together…finally."

I sighed once more, kissing his neck.

"You know how much I want to be inside of you," he breathed, "Only two more months."

My breath hitched.

"I'm looking forward to it," I said.

With his hands he pulled my face back so that he could look at me, blue meeting green.

Our eyes only shut when we heard a door close and Jazz's footsteps coming down the stairs.

He crashed his lips to mine, sucking my tongue into his mouth for a moment before pulling away.

"I love you baby," he whispered.

"Love you too."

With one more peck, we separated and made our own ways to the living room.

After that, as I sat on the opposite couch to him, I wished things could be different.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers for reading. Let me know what you think!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, SM does :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Unfortunate Contentment<strong>

**Chapter 4**

**Edward**

"Hey," Jazz spoke up as we all ate Carlisle's delicious lasagne. I lifted my head as I continued eating. "I was thinking…um…are you both free tomorrow night?"

With a quick glance to find Carlisle trying figure out his answer – he worked too hard and rarely spent any time on himself – I looked back at Jazz, nodding. "Yeah, I'm not doing anything," I replied, suddenly curious as to why he was asking the both of us.

"How come?"

"I was thinking we could all…um…go see that new _fast and furious_ movie?" he asked, quickly shoving a fork full in his mouth.

He was acting kind of strange and I didn't why, but I would figure it out.

_He had been telling me all week that he wanted to see it though…_

At the idea of spending time with Carlisle, even if Jazz was there, outside the house and for more than a few moments, I jumped at the chance.

"Yeah," I swallowed, "Sounds good."

Even though I knew it was probably a wasted effort; I didn't think Carlisle would come, I wouldn't mind just hanging out with Jazz, either.

But I was surprised when he answered.

"Sure, why not? I haven't gone out to see a movie in a while, it would be good for me to get out."

_Yes it would baby…_

I smiled, proud of him; and also happy he agreed to come.

"Cool, it's a date. Uh…I mean, yeah sounds good," Jazz muttered. "The session's at eight o'clock in Port Angeles. "

"Awesome," I chewed.

Suddenly, I felt a light pressure against my foot.

_A familiar pressure._

I smiled to myself as Carlisle initiated playing footsies.

Later that night after Jazz had dropped me off home, I lay in bed.

Wide awake, I was thinking about tomorrow night when I heard my phone go off. Figuring it was finished charging as well, I got up and to unplug it and bring it back to bed.

I grinned, seeing that I had received a message from Carlisle.

During one of our earlier few moments together, he'd finally asked me for my number. I couldn't give it to him fast enough.

I remembered how he'd smiled as I quickly typed it into his phone.

"_I'll message you later tonight, so that you have my number too,"_ he had whispered.

I was so ecstatic that his mood was much lighter and happier, glad to see he'd changed his mind.

"_Okay,"_ I said, trying to breach the subject but not wanting to ruin his good mood. "_Thank you,"_ I tried, "_For…for not…for…speaking to me again. And not…ending…us."_

After a couple of our brief, flirty moments, Carlisle had fell into a depression of sorts; knowing that what we were doing was wrong, but not wanting to us go. After he told me he couldn't do anything, that we couldn't act on any feelings we had towards each other, I'd become very upset as well.

For two months we didn't speak to each other besides saying the expected, 'hello', and 'goodbye', whenever I was visiting Jazz. I'm not saying I didn't try, during those weeks I attempted to bring out his flirty, playful side. Maybe for reassurance that he still…had feelings towards me. But after that failed, I completely gave up.

Jazz noticed something was wrong.

I'd even started suggesting we hang out at mine instead. So more often than not, that's where we were.

It wasn't until it was a couple of weeks before Jazz's sixteenth birthday, that I'd gone over to his house to plan his party.

As we sat at the table eating homemade pizzas, I was my normal, quiet self; listening to Jazz spill out ideas.

"_I mean I could have a small bunch here?"_ he asked his dad, _"Or we could go do something, somewhere…like bowling or something…or maybe paintballing! I don't know…"_

I was barely listening towards the end, just chewing my pizza but not even tasting it.

It was hard to appreciate anything while I was so close to Carlisle. Even more so when we hadn't talked in so long, not even a casual conversation, nothing. It made me sad that we were so close, yet so far away from each other.

A slight kick to my foot distracted me enough from my thoughts to look up from my plate, "_Huh?"_

"_I was just asking what you thought Edward. About my birthday, what do you think I should do?"_ Jazz questioned, stuffing his face.

I could feel _his_ eyes on me, watching me intently.

"_Uhm…"_ I shook my head slowly, trying to concentrate on the conversation, _"I'm not sure…what do you want to do?"_

"_I'd prefer a party here, just a small party, more like a gathering. What do you think, dad?"_

I could still feel his eyes on me.

Without looking away from me he answered, _"I think that would be alright_," turning to Jazz I could see a smile from the corner of my eye, "_keep it under twenty and you've got a deal. Oh, and no booze."_

Jazz almost jumped from his chair, in fact he did, to hug Carlisle. _"Thanks, dad!"_

I winced; his deep, perfect chuckle hurt my ears.

"_Cool, I'm just gonna call some friends and let them know!_" he jogged out of the dining room before we heard his feet on the stairs.

I sighed as I moved to get up, not wanting to be in the same room as him if it had to be in silence. It was too hard.

Fuck I was in too deep.

I hadn't completely stood up straight before his hand wrapped around my wrist, stopping me.

"_Wait,"_ he whispered.

Another sigh.

I could feel them coming, dreaded tears.

I will not cry. I will not cry.

I huffed as I felt the first one on my cheek. I pulled my hand back harshly as I scraped my face clean and turned to him. "_What?"_ I snapped quietly.

"_I'm sorry,"_ he breathed, his blue eyes pleading me to believe him.

It was only then that I realised how little sleep he must be getting. The bags under his eyes were proof. I stepped forward unconsciously as I lightly fingered his upper cheeks. When I realised what I'd done I took a step back, picking up our dishes and quickly taking them to the kitchen.

"_Edward, I'm sorry,"_ he repeated as he joined me, grabbing my hand lightly to turn me around.

My mind blurred and my heart raced as he touched me for the first time in so long. I couldn't help it when my shoulders sagged as he hugged me tightly. I loved being in his arms.

He felt so strong around me.

I felt protected, safe.

My body went limb against his as he held me. His hands cradled my face as he gazed into my eyes. "_I'm so sorry. But I can't do it anymore. I know this is wrong, on a few levels…and this is a huge risk for me. But I can't stay away from you any longer. I miss you."_ He explained quickly.

I sighed happily as I leaned forward, I couldn't wait any longer. I needed to feel his lips against mine, I'd wanted for so long to know what it would be like to kiss him. We both seemed to lean in at the same time, and when I felt his lips, kissing and sucking on mine, I was a goner. I exhaled slowly into his mouth with a quiet moan, causing his arms around me to tighten.

With a few more, sweet, quick pecks on the lips, he told me he liked me very much. I told him, although it wasn't ideal for either of us, I felt the exact same way. This led to his famous, bright, wide smile that I've grown to know and love, followed by his hand reaching into his pocket for his phone and quick instruction to type in my number.

As soon as I'd left that night, he'd messaged saying '_hi :)'_, so that I knew his number.

Shaking my head with a smile, I came back to the present to read his expected '_Night, love'_ text. I opened the message and read it quickly_:_

'_Night, love. Looking forward to the movie 2morrow night.  
>More time spent with you ;)<br>P.S. I can't wait until you're 18 baby, I really want  
>and need to take you out on a date. Love you xx'<em>

I almost exploded with happiness, he's been saying that since my sixteenth birthday. I honestly couldn't wait either. To think, we're probably the only couple – and I say that lightly given our circumstances – that have been together for almost two years, but haven't been out on our first date. I chuckled as I quickly replied to his text.

'_Night, baby. Me too, 2morrow should be good :)  
>When I'm eighteen, things will be so much better, easier.<br>But I don't know how Jazz will take it…  
>Looking forward to our date ;) Love you more xx'<em>

We'd discussed the 'when', when it came to telling Jasper about us, as well as other people. And while we didn't really want anyone else to know, we decided that soon after I was eighteen, we would tell Jasper.

The main two things that will shock him is the fact that I'm gay, and that I'm with his dad. Carlisle came out to everyone two years ago, soon after we started…_talking_…

Whenever Carlisle was really self-conscious about our age difference, I tried to make him see that it wasn't too outrageous. I mean, Carlisle and Esme were really young parents when they had J. At seventeen, he was a dad, meaning he was turning thirty-five later this year. But trust me when I say this, he didn't look a day after twenty. He sometimes gets asked for his identification when he goes out for a drink with work mates. And though that is a very rare occurrence – that he goes out – it makes him so happy when people think he's younger than he feels.

But, either way he knows I love him.

Forever and always.

I turned off my light just as my phone beeped again. Opening up the message I read through it:

'_Knowing Jazz, he'll surprise us with his reaction.  
>He always does :P<br>Baby, I love you more than the desert loves rain.  
>Beat that.<br>Btw, our date will be a night you'll never forget.  
>Now get some sleep beautiful. Cya 2mos xx'<em>

I swiftly typed my reply:

'_Lol true. Guess we'll have to see.  
>Honey, I love you more than my own life.<br>Ha! Pretty sure I win.  
>Btw, I know our date will be perfect, if<br>only time went faster. Sleep well handsome. Xx'_

After that, I put my phone on my bedside table and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for those of you who informed me of my horrible math. :P I have adjusted it so that Carlisle and Esme were a very young age of seventeen (which is actually happening quite commonly nowadays) when they had Jasper, making Carlisle now turning thirty five years old.**

**I'm a girl who loves reviews, so please feel free to tell me what you think!**

**Without further ado… enjoy. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Unfortunate Contentment<strong>

**Chapter 5**

**Carlisle**

After sending a message to Edward, I turned off my light and hopped into bed. Not long after, I received his reply.

'_Lol true. Guess we'll have to see.  
>Honey, I love you more than my own life.<br>Ha! Pretty sure I win.  
>Btw, I know our date will be perfect, if<br>only time went faster. Sleep well handsome. Xx'_

With a smile on my face, I found it much easier to relax and fall asleep after reading it.

The next day, work was actually great. Things kept happening; enough to keep me occupied, but not too much for it to be hectic and cause me stress. Patients gradually came in, needing my assistance.

For fourteen years I've been working at Forks Hospital as a Paediatrician. And I loved it.

I loved kids, and I loved helping people.

_But not nearly as much as my baby…_

I shook my head as I finished up my last break of the day.

Edward was always on my mind.

But time had gone by really fast today, and it was only a couple of hours until I'd be leaving.

My heart thudded an extra beat as I remembered that we were going to the movies tonight. True, Jasper, my one and only child was coming as well. But that was alright. I felt guilty that we hadn't had some father and son time in a while.

_Maybe I could suggest a day for just the two of us._

I smiled as I considered asking him later if he would keep Sunday free to spend with his dad.

It still amazed me how comfortable Jasper was about my sexuality. When I'd finally told him, he'd said that he'd known for at least a year. When I asked him how he shrugged.

'_I'm not sure, just something about you made me think so…maybe it's because you dress so well,'_ he'd joked.

Jasper had always had an uncanny ability to understand people, without them needing to speak. He could _feel_ them and their emotions without even trying.

Once, when he was five, we'd taken him to a park; Esme and I. After a few moments of playing with him, I'd noticed a young woman sitting on a bench by herself as she watched some of the kids on the playground. When Esme asked me to come sit down with her on the picnic blanket as Jazz played, I obliged, kissing her cheek and sitting myself down as she smiled at me.

I looked back to watch Jasper, making sure he was being careful. But when my eyes couldn't find him quickly, my heart started to pound louder and louder. Finally, I spotted his wavy, blonde waves as his legs jogged unsurely to the woman on the bench.

Before I knew it, he'd gone straight over to this stranger, to hug her. I sat up to watch him curiously. While I felt my own, I could see the woman's surprise as her eyes widened when the little boy hugged her tightly for no apparent reason. But then suddenly, she was crying as she held him. I slowly got up and went over to them.

Her quiet sobs rang through my ears as he shushed her gently.

"_It's okay,"_ his high voice whispered to her, "_It will be okay."_

My eyebrows joined as confusion ran through me. How had he known she was upset? I'd had no idea when I saw her just sitting here…

She sniffled quietly before hugging him tighter and then letting him go. Smiling sweetly at him she said, _"Thank you sweetie. You have no idea how special you are."_

He childlike chuckle spilled from his mouth as he smiled sweetly at her, "_Thanks, ma'am. See ya later!"_

He ran off back to the playground as I turned to face her. She smiled at me, _"He's gonna be a real charmer that one,"_ she said as she wiped underneath her eye.

I grinned, "_Yep, takes after his mother."_

"_Really?" _she asked amusedly, with a cocked eyebrow.

I blushed as I nodded.

"_Could've fooled me,"_ she joked. Suddenly, her face turned serious, _"I have no idea how he knew I was upset. He's a smart one alright. I um…I lost my daughter a few weeks ago. This…This is the first day I've gone outside of the house."_

My jaw dropped in shock. How horrible.

"_I'm so sorry,"_ I said.

She shrugged_, "Yeah, but what can you do? The Lord has plans…and everything happens for a reason…"_

I could only nod.

So, since he was very young Jasper has acquired a completely different understanding of the people around him. And although it was at an extremely young age in my life, it was the best day of it when he was born. His existence made Esme and I so happy; he was almost enough to keep us together.

But after denying it for so long, I had to finally tell Esme the truth about my sexual orientation.

Luckily she understood completely, and to this day we still love each other on some level; holding each other in a certain part of our hearts forever.

Before I knew it, it was six thirty; home time.

I beamed all the way home, I couldn't wait to see my Edward.

When I walked in the front door, I couldn't hear anyone as I headed for the living room.

Suddenly I felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey love," he whispered.

After that, I turned around quickly, wanting my lips on his as I sucked his tongue into my mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed some Carlisle time :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I have no excuse besides real life, work, and yeah… **

**I do not own anything Twilight related.**

_**Also, I've decided to set myself a challenge**_**…to help myself with updating more frequently with this story. From now on: every chapter will be exactly ****600 words****, and I will (TRY) to update every Monday, Wednesday and Friday.**

* * *

><p><strong>Unfortunate Contentment<strong>

**Chapter 6**

**Edward**

When the bell rang it seemed everyone in the classroom, including the teacher, took a sigh of relief. It was finally the weekend again.

Jumping out of their seats and packing up their bags, all of the students left in a rush. The excitement became contagious, causing my spirit to lift. With a smile on my face, I headed out to the car park towards Jazz's car. It was ridiculous really; his house was so close to the school, it was a only a five minute walk.

'_Why get to school in five minutes when we can get there in less than 1?_' he would say.

Chuckling to myself, I reach his Ute to find him waiting for me.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hey man, look," running a hand through his hair, he seemed in a rush, panting deeply, "Is it okay if you walk to mine? The coach moved practice to today instead of Monday. But it's all good, I figured it all out. You can wait and chill at mine, and then I should be home a bit before seven."

Surprised by this turn of events, I simply nodded, "Yeah sure, that's fine. I'll see you later on then."

"Ok awesome. See ya!" I watch him run off, back towards the school.

I turn to make my way over to Jazz's.

-/-/-/-

Arriving no later than 5 minutes after I'd left the school, I find the spare house key under the middle garden gnome next to the hedges. Opening the front door, I then place it back where it lives and then walked inside.

Having brought a spare set of clothes, I make my way upstairs towards Jazz's room to undress before going to the bathroom and having a shower. I loved the fact that this was like my second home. Making quick work of the hot shower; I washed and cleaned my hair and body, before hopping out and drying myself. Looking in the cupboards, I use my deodorant and cologne that I always have here, since this is where I am a lot of the time.

After getting re-dressed in my black skinny jeans, long sleeved white shirt, and a green Tee over it; I headed downstairs. Grabbing a banana, I began to watch TV until someone came home; secretly and guiltily hoping it was Carlisle.

-/-/-/-

At 6.40pm I hear his car arrive in the driveway. With a giggle, I run to the little hidey place near the front door. Surprising him as he walks in, I whisper a greeting before he turns around quickly. Crashing his lips to mine, I moan into his mouth, panting for air as my lips and tongue ache for him.

"Jazz?" he breathes.

"Not here yet," I mutter against his lips.

Carlisle growls; placing his hands on my hips, he picks me up as if I weigh nothing. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I groan in pleasure. I love it when I can feel _him_ against me; even if it is through clothing.

He speed walks to the sofa, leaning my butt against the top of it as he spreads my legs apart; pushing his way in between them.

"Carlisle…" I breathe.

"Mmm… love. I know…" Kissing passionately, I start to rock against him, causing his breath to hitch. "Edward, sweetheart, don't." I groan in frustration, my persistence showing through my actions. "Love, stop, you're making me hard."

"So?" I say into his ear. He moves back so that he can look at my face. "Please baby, I want us both to cum. Now."

He gasps and then… nods.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading.**

**What do think of my new challenge? Sound okay?**

**Press the ****Review**** button to let me know what you're thinking… :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow! This 600 word this is a struggle! But I love the fact that I write more, and need to cut it down, instead of not writing enough.**

**Thank you so much to those that are reviewing! They are my cure to writer's block.**

**I do not own anything Twilight related.**

* * *

><p><strong>Unfortunate Contentment<strong>

**Chapter 7**

**Edward**

A few seconds later, he was frantically bobbing his head up and down with a small smile on his face. We'd never cum together before, face to face. Only over the phone.

Just as I felt his hands reach the hem and start to pull down my jeans, his message tone went off. Ignoring it, he kissed me lightly instead.

"Baby, answer it. It might be important," I whispered against his cheek.

"You're what's important," he answered, lightly nibbling on my ear.

"Come on, just check it quickly. It might be Jazz…"

With a sigh, he removed one of his hands from my hip and pulled his phone out. Opening it up, "It is from Jasper," he smirked at me before squinting his eyes to read it, "_'Hey dad, I'm still at school with practice 'cause it's running wayyy late. Could you drive Ed there and I'll meet you both there a bit before eight? J.' _I thought he had practice on Mondays?" he asked me.

Taking a breath, I used my legs around his waist to pull him closer, and nodded. "Yeah normally he does, but after school today he told me coach needed to swap from Monday to today instead. He said that he'd be home a bit before seven though, so I don't know why he's still caught up." As I spoke I grew more confused and a little suspicious.

They can't all still be there at school, can they?

I sighed, giving up trying to figure it out, before I looked back at Carlisle. He was smiling widely at me. Throwing his phone lightly on the couch, he moved his hands back around my waist and stepped closer; his groin touching mine.

"Love," he breathed, looking into my eyes.

Not being able to help it, I moaned at our close contact again. "Baby?"

"Let's have a shower..?"

My breath hitched in surprise, before I giggled, "I've already had one."

He chuckled lightly, his lips moving all over my face as kissed my cheeks, forehead, eye lids, nose, finally returning my aching lips. Crashing his lips to mine, he sucked my tongue into his mouth; pulling me in as I moaned loudly. Suddenly he pushed away from me and I subconsciously leaned forward, my lips the opposite magnet to his; utterly attracted to them. Holding my hips to keep me back, he leaned his forehead against mine.

I panted into his face as he breathed deeply. "I want to see you Edward. I've waited three years, and I _need_ to see you. All of you. We have to wait until you're eighteen to make love; but I'll be damned if we waist this opportunity." My heart beat rapidly at his words.

Met with my silence, he lifted me up once again, holding me tightly to him as I wrapped my legs around his waist. Practically running, he made his way towards the stairs and down the hall; in the opposite direction to Jazz's room. Reaching his door, he kicked it open, turned around to close it and then walked towards his en suite.

With me in a shocked daze, he sat me on the bath ledge as he prepared the shower; make sure it ran a nice temperature. While he moved around, I suddenly grew completely anxious.

We'd never seen the each other naked before. What if he was disgusted? What if seeing me naked, bare…

"Love?"

Raising my head I noticed he was kneeling in front of me.

"Carlisle…"

"Edward," he breathed with a small smile, "let me see you, love."

Slowly, so slowly I nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. <strong>

**Let me know what you're thinking? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own anything Twilight related.**

**As I have a few stories I am writing at the moment, I really do just want to be sure that I should continue this one? I'm trying to divide enough time for each of my stories, but if I feel like some are liked more than others, I'll be more inclined to update those.**

**Even though I do try to update all of them, I want to know if you guys want me to keep writing Unfortunate Contentment? Please let me know.**

**Without further ado…here's Carlisle again :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Unfortunate Contentment<strong>

**Chapter 8**

**Carlisle**

Slowly, Edward nodded. I smiled at him and stood up, taking his hand in mine. I could feel his anxiousness as I prepared the shower. And it was only then, with both of us standing, facing each other in my en suite; that I remembered once again how much younger he was.

But I had already gone through my initial stages of denial. I'd already tried to stay away from him, with the main reason being our age difference; and we both knew how bad it was for us to stay away from each other.

I loved him; clear and simple.

However the fact did remain; my Edward was only seventeen. And having had no experience before he was fifteen – which is the age he was when we met on that fateful day – he hasn't done anything sexual with _anyone, _besides having phone sex with me. He has never experienced a physical orgasm by me or anyone else.

Suddenly, I could feel myself frown darkly at that thought. No one besides me would _ever_ give Edward an orgasm. Possession rippling throughout my body, my hands wrapped around his neck; pulling him to me for a searing kiss. We broke apart, breathing deeply.

I wanted him to feel comfortable.

Swiftly, I reached for the hem of my shirt and yanked it off along with my pants; forming a pool of clothes. Then I stood there, staring at Edward with only my boxers on.

Not knowing what to do; he continued to gaze into my eyes as he figured he would copy me; stripping down to his boxers as well. I stepped towards him, resting my fingers lightly on his hips.

With my eyes on his I asked him silently for permission. Nodding with a slight blush, his breath hitched as I slowly inched his underwear down his legs; falling at his feet. Dropping my eyes to him I gasped. For a seventeen year old, he was looking pretty fucking…_mature_?

I chuckled quickly at my thought before looking back up at him. "You're fucking beautiful," I said, before smacking my lips against his. Not wanting to waist any more time, I removed my last piece of clothing, leaving us both naked.

Edward stared at my completely bare form; with his eyes wide and mouth slightly open, I grew slightly worried. _Was he expecting something different?_

Leaning into him, I trusted that his feelings for me were strong enough to not worry about physical appearance…down there. Leaning my forehead against his, we moaned loudly as our bodies met from head to toe.

"Love…"

"Baby…"

Our murmurs rang through the bathroom simultaneously as we embraced each other completely bare.

"I can feel you Carlisle, for the first time… I feel… home…" Edward breathed with his head resting on my chest, above my heart.

"I know love… it feels so good…_ you_ feel so good against me…"

After another moment of this, we both suddenly realised that although we weren't wasting it; we could be using this time for other things.

Crashing my lips to his, I sucked on his tongue as I pushed him gently by the hips towards the shower. Once under the spray, I suddenly decided a hand job wasn't enough. As my eyes took in Edward's cock once again, I knew I needed to feel him inside me.

I wanted him inside my mouth. Right. The. Fuck. Now.

After another kiss, I held on to his hips as I knelt down.

My eyes level with his cock.

Edward gasped at my movement, "Carlisle…?"

"Edward... I want you to fuck my mouth."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Shall I continue…?<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own anything Twilight related.**

**Okay so, since there is a variety of opinions about this 600 word challenge I have going on…I've decided to have a vote.**

_**Reviewers**_**: If you could, please tell me which you would rather; that I update three times a week with 600 words…OR update once a week with hopefully longer chapters.**

**I understand those that don't particularly like short chapters, it has just made it easier for me to update regularly. However, if you would rather I tried to write longer chapters, I will update hopefully once a week.**

**Please let me know which you would prefer! :)**

**This chapter was too **_**hard**_**…to cut down.**

* * *

><p><strong>Unfortunate Contentment<strong>

**Chapter 9**

**Edward**

!

_What?_

"I said, fuck my mouth Edward."

In complete shock, I was still; frozen.

_Who was this man and what had he done to Carlisle?_

Holding my hips a little tighter he pushed me swiftly, yet gently until I was pressed against the wall. With a gasp I continued to stare at him.

Carlisle, _my baby; _kneeling there on the floor, naked as the day he was born. His hardening cock rested in the air between his legs. My eyes wouldn't leave it, it was so long and thick; more so than I imagined. I was a little longer than him, but he was _thicker_…

Shit…

I watched dazed, as my cock twitched when his hands and fingers lightly stroked my thighs. Moving upwards, closer and closer to my most private parts.

No one had ever seen me this naked before.

Carlisle growled as he noticed my arousal increasing, grasping my hips he leaned forward; his nose against my pubes as he breathed in, _smelling me…_

"Edward, I want you in my mouth. I want to suck you, making you come so that I can taste you."

"Fuck," I whispered.

I was beginning to like this new, dominant side to him. My love for him increasing as his body showed how primal and intense his need for me was. Almost animalistic.

Impatient in his need for me, his lips were suddenly _there_, against my head. At first he just pressed them against me, before he began to kiss and lick. Not waiting for me to gather confidence; he swiftly took me in by a few inches, sucking me in and out.

In and out.

"Shit! Ca-Car-Carlisle!"

Each time his mouth moved back, he left me wanting more. The feelings his wet, warm mouth and tongue, mixed with the sight of him in this position; and with his beautiful lips wrapped around me, left me panting for breath.

I knew I couldn't take this for very long, it felt too God-damn good.

When my knees buckled under the absolute pleasure he was giving me; Carlisle's strong arms wrapped around my waist, and sat me down against the floor. With me still inside his mouth, he made sure I was comfortable leaning my upper back against the wall. Moving his hands underneath my ass, he lifted me closer to him; taking more of me inside. All I could see from this position were; my legs spread, the backs of my knees on his shoulders; and his beautiful white blonde hair bobbing up and down, up and down from between my legs.

_Fuckkk!_

Not. Gonna. Last. Long…

"Ba-by," I moaned out repetitively as _he_ continued to fuck _me_ with his mouth.

Moving so that my ass was resting on his bent knees, he shifted one arm behind my lower back while the other found its way to my balls.

"MMmm! Oh yeah…Mmm…Carlisle…"

Massaging and squeezing my ball sack as his mouth continued to plunge down on my engorged cock; I began to breathe more rapidly as a tightening in my stomach became apparent.

Lifting his head, he looked into my eyes. "You feel so good in my mouth love, taste _so_ good." Pumping me with his hand quickly, he kissed me hard. Dark blue eyes gazed into me, "You're going to come now Edward. You're going to come inside my mouth love."

I couldn't do anything but nod at him, speechless.

"I love you," he whispered, shifting back to position with his mouth on my cock and his hand on my balls.

Increasing his speed on both, I moaned loudly; panting for breath. My mouth was unable to close as I tried to breathe.

"Oh God - Oh God - Oh God!" Having no control, my hips began to thrust upwards towards his mouth. Pumping upwards in order to get closer to his tight warmth.

With his lips only on my head, I watched as he murmured against my tip, "_Come."_

"CARLISLE!"

I screamed as I came, my heart beating loudly. Slowly moving his head up towards me, his lips kissed my lips and cheeks.

"I love you Edward," he murmured in my ear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Sorry if there are mistakes, I'm literally running out the door!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own anything Twilight related.**

**Alright, so because everyone's opinions seem to be leaning towards whatever is easier for me (which I do really appreciate btw!) I have decided to continue to do my 600 words each Mon, Tues and Wed.**

**However! This is my minimum, so if I do go over it slightly, it's a bonus!**

**Thus; I promise my readers a min. of 600 words, three times a week :)**

**If I find in time that it might be easier to just write longer chapters, I may change my mind; but will let you know!**

**Thank you to all of those that take the time to review, it means a lot *thumbs up***

_**Word count for this chapter**_**: 604 – Woooo, getting longer….haha :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Unfortunate Contentment<strong>

**Chapter 10**

**Carlisle**

He was so beautiful.

So beautiful, as he came for me.

So beautiful as I pleasured him with my mouth.

And he tasted, _so_ good.

I had finally, finally seen my love naked; seen all of him. And what a sight it had been. As I gently finished washing Edward, I recalled his exact expression and the way his voice shouted out my name. And I knew; I knew I would become addicted to this. Now that I have caused my Edward to come, I will want to do it again. Soon.

He gazed at me with sleepy eyes as I finished cleaning myself and then kissed him lightly on the lips. Stepping out of the shower and drying us both, an adorable frown appeared on his youthful face.

"What is it, love?"

Holding onto my shoulders as I dressed him back into his jeans; stepping in the pant legs one after the other, he stared at me. "What about you Carlisle?"

"Edward," I shook my head gently, pushing his t-shirt over his head and down his chest before grabbing his hand and leading him into my bedroom. Sitting him down on my bed with a kiss, I began to dress myself. "You should know that whenever I pleasure you Edward, I will never expect or assume that you will do the same. If I simply wish to do this for you, I don't want you to feel that you need to return the favour. At all. Understand?"

"But baby, surely you understand that I want to pleasure you too?"

I lifted my head to look at him. Sometimes it still astounded me how mature Edward is. I know it is the main reason I fell in love with him when he was so young; that even though his years were few, he was much more mature than anyone his age, I would even wager some my own. Never is he selfish or unkind in any situation. Always thinking of others before himself.

"I do understand that love, completely. But I wish for you to able to seek pleasure from me, without feeling you _need_ to, okay?" he nodded slowly. "However; if you really do want to, then you will find I am most agreeable. Though, we don't have time right now. If we are to be on time meeting Jasper, we must leave now."

Sighing quietly he stood and took my head as I reached for him. Leading him down the stairs, he murmured, "It's probably best anyway. I don't know what I am doing at all. I would have made a fool of myself."

As we reached the door and I locked it behind us, my thumb and forefinger lifted his chin; raising his beautiful emeralds to face me. "I love you, Edward. And if the opportunity arises – such as this one – again, and we are able to be with each for more than a moment; you will be able to gratify me if you wish to, with complete patience from me. Never believe that you are a fool, Edward. We live and learn; and together we shall."

Kissing him on the cheek, he grabbed my hand and held on; as we walked to my car and for the whole drive to Port Angeles. We'd never been in such close contact for so long. Ever.

"I could so easily get used to this," Edward murmured as I parked the car.

"Me too, love." I kissed his temple, "Soon."

Resting our foreheads lightly against each other, we took a few deep breaths; knowing our time together was coming to an end once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Give me some love :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks to those that review.**

**I do not own anything Twilight related.**

**Angst warning for a few chaps!**

_**Word count**_**: 830**

* * *

><p><strong>Unfortunate Contentment<strong>

**Chapter 11**

**Edward**

"There you are!"

I forced myself to look away from Carlisle for the last time tonight. At least; in the way that I want to. Turning our heads as we made it near the line, Jasper waved at us from near the toilets.

"I didn't know whether to go or not, but now you're here, I can," Jazz said, smiling and giving me our greeting hand shake. "I've bought my ticket, so you guys can go get yours and I'll meet you in there, yeah?"

"Uh, okay," I replied as he walked off.

Carlisle shrugged and led the way to and through the line. "No love," he whispered into my ear as I pulled some money out. "I'm paying."

"Wha – Carlisle, no – "

"Don't deny me this, please. I want to." He smiled.

As we were next in line he didn't give me a chance to argue as he asked and paid, for our tickets. I let him though; it was what he wanted.

Just as girl handed him our tickets and he passed me mine, an unfamiliar voice called out, "Carlisle?"

Turning around, we both noticed a man standing a few feet away holding a large coke. Although I didn't recognise him, with his tanned skin, dark brown hair and green eyes, it seemed Carlisle did.

"Carlisle Cullen? Is that you?" he smiled broadly.

Smiling brightly is surprise, Carlisle shook his head lightly, "Peter White? I don't believe my eyes," he chuckled. I was forced to walk closer to this man, following slowly behind Carlisle. "My God, so many years it's been!" I watched in an agonised shock as my baby wrapped his arms around this man with such enthusiasm.

"And how well those years have treated you! You don't look a bloody day over twenty-five. Life is so unfair." The man, Peter, shook his head with a smile.

"Peter, you still look the same as I last saw you. If only just a little taller, and maybe more facial hair," Carlisle laughed.

Looking up to see Peter's face I noticed the light stubble across his cheeks and chin. The fact that he was rather good-looking did not go by me. In fact – and with a small sense of sadness – I realised he was quite, perfect looking really. As I watched them interact friendly, I grew more anxious. It wasn't until _Peter _mentioned that he and his boyfriend split up a few months ago, that I realised he was in fact gay as well.

It suddenly felt like a knife was lightly scratching at my heart.

Figuring the movie was going to start soon, and wondering how much longer Jazz would be, I cleared my throat quietly. Hearing me, Carlisle turned around; seemingly shocked that he'd forgotten about me.

Shaking his head with a little frown he gestured me closer to them, "I'm so sorry. Peter this is Edward. Edward, Peter," he motioned to each of us.

"Ah, is this the son you told me so proudly about a few years back?" Peter smiled and asked, unknowingly giving my heart a little stab with the knife. I hated our age difference; only because it made people assume that we couldn't possibly be together.

Looking away awkwardly I shook my head.

His smile faded as he looked to Carlisle for the answer. "No, sorry. _He_ would still be in the bathroom, this is his best friend. We've all come to see the new _Fast and Furious _movie, um. _Fast Five?"_

"Really? That's awesome, I've come to see it too, and by myself I might add."

"Well," Carlisle said happily, "you're welcome to join us."

"Great," Peter smiled widely at us.

It hurt so much how beautiful his smile was.

_Did Carlisle think him beautiful too?_

Carlisle mentioned that Peter was an old college buddy as they walked towards the cinema, with me following behind them. Where the hell was Jasper? He was taking his fucking time.

As we walked in and looked for a seat, Carlisle was about to follow when Peter spoke up. "CC, let the boys sit separate; I'm sure they would rather not sit with the adults."

Carlisle nodded before giving me a small smile and following Peter. _So what, he had a nickname for him?_

Just as the trailers finished and the movie started, I received a message from Jasper.

**Hey man, I didn't feel well and  
>went home. Really sorry but I'm<br>sure dad can drop you off after.  
>Come over tomorrow?<br>- J**

Knowing I was going to be spending the whole movie by myself as Carlisle and Peter sat together a few seats in front, I wanted to leave right away.

Lifting my eyes to see Peter whisper in Carlisle's ear, followed by a loud, hearty laugh from him, I felt my heart drop.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews!**

**I do not own anything Twilight related, SM does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Unfortunate Contentment<strong>

**Chapter 12**

**Edward**

As I tried to decide what the best option was, my fingers played with my phone. Should I just stay here and wait? Watch the movie since I'm here, even though it means watching _them?_

I hated that I felt it would be weird or rude for me to go and sit next to Carlisle now; even though Jasper's wasn't coming back. It felt like I was intruding on them.

Not wanting to stay here anymore, I try messaging my parents to see if one of them could come pick me up. Ten minutes later and they've both said they can't.

_It would be awkward; he would be surprised if I asked him... _

Not having any other option besides staying – which I really did not feel like doing – I message Riley; one of two other guys besides Jasper that I would call a friend. Mainly because we had one thing in common; we were both gay, yet in the closet.

He'd come up to me one day and just started talking to me. I admit when I first saw him my first thought was that he was very cute and attractive. With hazel eyes, pale skin, and light brown hair, he was quite beautiful.

I didn't know how he knew, no one else had figured it out; or at least, they didn't seem to and didn't speak up about it. But in our first conversation together he told me that he knew, and while I was just about to deny it, he admitted that he was as well.

Since that conversation a couple of years back we would talk every now and then at school about things, mostly about our situation and whether we should come out with it. Riley didn't know about my relationship with Carlisle, so he thinks – and has thought for years – that I am single. I won't go into too much detail, but he has come on to me a couple of times when no one was looking. And I admit; if I didn't have Carlisle I would definitely be interested.

My message tone startles me and I quickly read his answer.

**Yeah sure, I'm actually in P.A.  
>I'll come pick you up.<br>You okay, though?  
>Meet in the car park in five.<br>-R **

I thanked whatever God was listening that he was already in Port Angeles. I did not want to have to wait much longer. As my eyes lifted for a few seconds to watch Vin Diesel; I knew not even watching him or Paul Walker would lift my spirits.

I wasn't angry at Carlisle.

He'd simply seen a friend that he hadn't seen in years; of course he was excited to see him. And I knew they both thought Jasper would be coming back, and that I would want to sit with him. But Carlisle could have said no, and that we could all sit together, couldn't he?

I stood up quickly and then slowly, stealthily walked down the stairs. My eyes found Carlisle right before I was going to slip out of the cinema. Peter had his complete attention as they spoke. It hurt that he wouldn't realise that I had left; probably until the end of the movie.

As I walked out of the building and towards the car park I knew I should message him to let him know I had gone. But a part of me wanted to just leave, and maybe see if he was worried at all when he finally realised I wasn't there.

Noticing Riley in his car I walked over and got in. Quickly typing a message as he started to drive, I murmured quietly, "Hey. Thanks for this."

"No worries Edward."

I read it once again and then just sent it before I changed my mind.

**Jasper left 'cause he wasn't  
>feeling well. I've asked a friend<br>to pick me up, so don't worry.  
>Have fun with Peter.<br>- E**

My eyes started to tingle, so I rubbed them roughly as I didn't want to cry over this. Especially in front of Riley.

Now, how was I going to explain this to him?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. <strong>

**Hit the review button and tell me what you're thinking.**

**Carlisle's POV next :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**** I do not own anything Twilight related, SM does.**

**Thank you to all who review! A picture of whom I picture as **_**Peter White**_** is on my profile!**

**Are you guys getting excited for Breaking Dawn? I know I am…it's only like 57ish days to go :)**

**Hope you guys like this chapter.**

_**Word Count**_**: 1, 032 …. Yippee for you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Unfortunate Contentment<strong>

**Chapter 13**

**Carlisle**

I couldn't believe my eyes when I turned to see who had called out my name. I felt like for a moment I was in an alternate universe. It was Peter. Peter White from college.

My heart beat rapidly as I realised it was definitely him. He hadn't changed a bit.

All through college and our residency, I had had a huge crush on him. We both knew the other was in fact gay, but he'd always had a boyfriend; he was never available, and I never had the guts to tell him my feelings back then.

I was honest when I tell him besides his slight stubble and growth spurt, he hasn't much changed.

When Edward clears his throat, I am shocked that I'd forgotten he was standing right there. Guilt swells inside of me as I start introductions. But of course, Peter assumes Edward is in fact my son.

As my baby doesn't know what to say – and I realise he is definitely uncomfortable in this situation – I hastily explain that he is in fact my son's friend, whom is in fact_ still_ in the bloody toilet.

_Where the hell was he?_

I hoped he was alright.

When Peter informs us that he has come to see the same movie by himself, I offer for him to join. I knew I wanted to catch up with Peter, see how life was treating him.

Knowing that Jasper would soon be joining Edward, I agreed that we sit separate. That's what adults did right? If they went to see a movie with their kids, they would sit separate?

Not really knowing how this worked, I just smiled slightly at my love before following Peter to another sit a few rows in front. And while the previews played I was completely absorbed in Peter. He told me how when he found his boyfriend – of twelve years – cheating on him; he dumped him, kicking him out of their house. I guessed he was trying to lighten the mood, leaning into my ear to tell me how he had humiliated him in front of the whole neighbourhood; locking him out and throwing all of his shit off the balcony.

"It was quite funny actually," he said with a laugh, "In a rage, I kicked them both out of the house, and one of our neighbours, this nice elderly lady – Martha – came running out with her broom, telling them to, '_leave poor Peter alone, or I'll sweep your sorry asses to Timbuktu_!'"

I laughed loudly, picturing the whole scene.

"How 'bout you, you got someone special these days?" Peter asked me.

Ducking my head and then looking up at the movie screen I quickly deliberated. Do I tell him my situation? Do I tell him I'm not seeing anyone? Do I admit I am taken but don't explain?

Figuring to tell a little of the truth, I settled with, "Yeah. I've found him Paw," I whispered quietly.

Back in college during one of our rowdy party nights, we'd given each other drunken nicknames and they'd stuck. '_CC_' was obviously my initials, and '_Paw_' was Peter's. Peter Adam White.

"Really? You've found _him? _You mean, the 'one'?" he asks, half amused half serious.

"I have." My determined response seems to shock him.

"Well fuck. I need to meet the bugger who's got you wrapped around his finger."

Smiling to myself I chuckle quietly, "Maybe you will, one day…" knowing he's already met him, he just doesn't know it yet.

Knowing the movie has started, I turn slightly and notice that Edward's head is down, looking at his phone. But the second thing I realise is that Jasper still isn't back yet. Confused, my brows furrow together. Was he still in the fucking bathroom? Maybe I should go check…

"Who do you thinks hotter?" Peter asks with his head bent close to mine, his ice blue eyes staring into mine, "Vin Diesel or The Rock?"

Laughing lightly I continue to look at him as I ponder.

"I can't decide. I think I'm more attracted to The Rock, but Vin's voice is so fucking sexy," I say before adding, "However, I've found that I'm not really into the big muscles…"

His chuckle added with a wink makes me blush. I'm not sure why.

Looking back to check on my boys, my eyes widen. What the fuck was going on? Now Edward wasn't there anymore.

"Hey, I'll be right back," I say to Peter, "Just going to check on the boys."

He nods as I make my move.

Making my way towards the toilets to see if Edward had gone to check on Jasper, I notice a boy with familiar coloured hair – unique really, like a penny – walking out of the cinema exit. Jogging after them, sure that it was Edward; I'm too late.

Opening and walking through the door, my eyes only find him after he has reached a vehicle I don't recognise, and hops in. With the driver reversing and peeling out of the car park, I am left stunned.

_Why had Edward left me here?_

In shock and confusion I start to walk back into the cinema when I receive a message on my phone.

**Jasper left 'cause he wasn't  
>feeling well. I've asked a friend<br>to pick me up, so don't worry.  
>Have fun with Peter.<br>- E**

With his clipped sentences and lack of kisses, I know in my heart he is hurt. Was it because I was talking to Peter? Because I'd chosen to sit next to him instead of all together? Did he – no.

He didn't think I – no.

I refused to believe Edward doubted my feelings for him. He wouldn't be worried about Peter, would he?

Reading over the message again, I knew he was. He was hurt that Peter had taken my attention away from Edward. Lord! He probably thought him more important than Edward, that I'd forgotten him!

Ultimately, anger coursed through my body at myself, as I realised my actions had forced him away and into someone else's care. Someone whom I knew had not been female. Someone whom I knew was not Jasper.

God. What have I done?

* * *

><p><strong>All mistakes are my own and I apologise if there are any.<strong>

**Thanks for reading.**

**Leave some love and support?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I do not own anything Twilight related, SM does.**

**Hello my lovely readers! I'm really sorry that I've missed the last few updates. This week has been hectic.**

**But I really am – and want to continue – trying with these scheduled updates so that you know when to expect them. It being Saturday night for me right now, I'm hoping to have another update for you all on Monday!**

**Also****, there is a photo of whom I picture as Peter Adam White on my profile!**

**(Thanks again to all of you who review! In my next chapter I'll be giving a shout out to some of you for your kind words)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Unfortunate Contentment<strong>

**Chapter 14**

**Edward**

Turning off the engine, Riley sat back in his seat and turned toward me. The whole drive to my house had been silent as I didn't know what or how much, to tell him. He could sense that something was wrong though. And he wanted an explanation. I trusted that he would keep everything I said, a secret. Taking a deep breath I faced him head on.

"You know um. You know Jazz's dad, Dr Cullen?" I asked quietly.

Nodding, he continued to stare at me; listening intently with his hands in his lap.

"I um. We um. We're…" my breathy, weak voice died out as he gasped quietly.

"Holy shit. Really? How…long?"

_The whole town new Dr Carlisle Cullen now preferred the cock._

"A couple of years now," I murmured before a sigh left my lips. "We're _together_… but we've never been together if you know what I mean. I mean…well. We haven't done _that._ He, we want to wait 'til I'm eighteen."

"Wow," he whispered. "And all this time I thought you were playing hard to get."

Chuckling when he did, he looked back up at me. "So… what happened?"

Taking another breath, I explained it as quickly as I could. "Jasper wanted us all to go to the movies. Carlisle saw a guy he went to college with. Jazz got sick and left. But… I don't know. It was weird. I mean Carlisle and Peter were sitting together and I felt like I would be intruding on them if I either told them I was leaving, or sat next to them. So…"

"You just left," he nods as he finishes my sentence.

"Yeah," I breathe. "I messaged him to let him know I'd left but… I honestly don't think he would have noticed if I didn't."

Sighing loudly he slowly shook his head. "I doubt it Edward. If you guys have been together for a couple of years and he has been – and still is – willing to wait to be with you sexually… Well, I doubt he wouldn't have noticed you'd left. He might have realised you were gone and came looking for you, only to get your text afterwards."

Hearing what might have been, guilt made me nibble on my bottom lip.

"You should have seen him Rile. He was… beautiful. Almost too perfect looking." I moaned quietly.

With a chuckle he replied, "I'm assuming you're now talking about Peter?"

I nod with a scowl. Of course I found Carlisle much more attractive, but I knew deep down that I wasn't in the same league as the both of them.

_Appearance wise _and_ age wise_… I mused pathetically.

"Don't worry, if you guys are as serious as I am _only now_ guessing… Everything will work out. And I'm sure he just sat with Peter because he figured Jazz would sit with you, and he honestly just wanted to catch up with a friend."

Riley seemed so wise in that moment, giving me his thoughts and advice. I could only nod – in silent hope that he was right - before opening the door, getting out and shutting it. Leaning in through the open window I smiled, "Thanks for the lift Rile. And…"

"Edward. Come on. Of course I won't tell anyone. Good luck with everything, but I'm willing to bet my left testicle that he messages you back in the next ten minutes. Oh and you're welcome!"

With the engine roaring to life, Riley reversed, waved enthusiastically and then drove off. I chuckled lightly as I walked into my house.

Making my way to my bedroom I turned on my bedside light before changing into my boxers and brushing my teeth.

As I lay in bed for a moment, reflecting on the night and having a glass of water I messaged Jasper back.

**No worries, hope you feel  
>better buddy. Got a lift<br>from Rile and now at home.  
>Yeah… I'll see ya tomorrow.<br>-E**

At first I hesitated on my answer for tomorrow. I hoped that it wouldn't be awkward if Carlisle was home. However, he usually did work on Saturdays. Taking another few sips of my water, I turned off my light and rolled over. As soon as I was comfortable, my phone beeped.

Reaching out for it, my heart raced as I read his name before reading his message.

**Love,  
>Edward, I'm so sorry. I wish<br>you hadn't left, but sat with  
>me instead. I hope and pray<br>that you're alright. I love you  
>baby, forever. Xx<br>-C**

Wiping my tears from my cheeks, I contemplate whether I should reply tonight or sleep on it.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Leave some love.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I do not own anything Twilight related, SM does.**

**I was hoping to have this out yesterday, but I suppose it's better for you guys that it's here now. I've decided to try writing much Loooooonggeer chapters, and will update every ****Monday**** unless I tell you otherwise.**

**Some reviewers I would like to thank! :**

_Sugaray, Edward Changed Me, __DarkedHariedAngel, FreaKiki, Daddy's little crazy bitch, Luvmyedward, NaiyaKaiXChrisBrown, unicorn55, kellybear3, happytimez4me, , tinker03, Darkness Rise, LisaF29_ and _Raven's twimom._

**I know there are many more of you, but these are just some of the people who have encouraged me for this story. Thanks again guys!**

**Word count: 1, 191**

**Hope you like.**

* * *

><p><strong>Unfortunate Contentment<strong>

**Chapter 15**

**Carlisle**

Walking back into the movie theatre, I found and took my seat next to Peter. As soon as my ass hit the comfortable seat, my elbows were resting against my knees and my hands held my head.

_What have I done?_

I need my baby.

_I need him badly._

I need to know if he's okay, if…if he still loves me. Right in this moment, it felt crucial to have the reassurance of his love.

"CC, what's wrong?"

Peter's whisper, followed by his warm hand on my back made me sit up. He gasped. _"CC?"_

Realising I was crying, I haphazardly wiped at my wet cheeks.

_Shit, what do I say now?_

"Nothing," I mutter, "It's nothing. Jazz and Ed- _they_ went home 'cause Jazz wasn't feeling well."

He shook his head slowly, "Uh-uh. That is not what is making or made you cry. What happened?"

"I'm sorry," I murmured pathetically, "I can't tell you Paw. At least not yet. I just – arg! I just wish time could go faster! You know? 'Cause if it did, life would be so much better! We could be together, we could be happy. We wouldn't have to worry so much, and we wouldn't be hiding! I'm sick and tired Paw. I'm so tired of hiding my feelings."

I exhaled loudly as I finished my rant.

It took me a moment, plus Peter's facial expression to realise I'd said too much.

"It's Edward isn't it?" he whispered.

My breath hitched as my eyes widened.

"He's the one that has you wrapped around his finger. And it's a boy!" he chuckled derogatively. "He's what, seventeen? Carlisle, you know this is wrong."

"It is not!" I snapped quietly, twisting my head.

"It may in fact me illegal if we were to have sex before he is eighteen, it may be morally incorrect, and it may be out of the norm. But it – we – Edward and I are _not_ wrong! We are right. We are exactly right for each other. And as hard as it is and as much as I just want to be with him publicly; I love him. I love him with all of my heart and I will _never_ stop!" I sat back in my seat in a quiet huff. "So don't tell me we're wrong. We're many things; but my love for him is unyielding, everlasting and as _right_ as it could be."

Silence enveloped us for a few minutes as Peter took in my words and I tried to decide what to do. Should I message him? Call him? I needed to apologise.

_Edward_

"Listen, CC. I'm sorry. I don't have the right to judge or determine the level of your love for him, or whether it is right or wrong. I'm your friend and I support you no matter what. My only concern is for your reputation and safety. Think about what your boss would think or say if they found out, or worse, Edwin's parents."

"Edward," I quietly corrected, still taking in what he was saying.

_Shit._

I don't know what I would do if either Liz or Ben – Edward's parent's – found out about us. Not wanting to think about the possible consequences, I sighed quietly before typing out a message to send to Edward.

**Love,  
>Edward, I'm so sorry. I wish<br>you hadn't left, but sat with  
>me instead. I hope and pray<br>that you're alright. I love you  
>baby, forever. Xx<br>-C**

Pressing 'send', I turn back to Peter who's trying to figure out what's happening in the movie. A few moments go by before I speak again. "I understand your concern. I just hope as a friend you will trust my decisions. I've already told Edward that we won't be having any – well, we won't be having _sex_," I whispered the word even quieter, "Until he turns eighteen. As for people finding out; neither of us have told – nor plan to tell – a soul until his birthday."

"Uh-huh, and how do you know he'll keep this promise?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

The one thing I didn't particularly like about Peter, was his utter lack of trust, and his scepticism. But I guess that kind of came as a package deal if you're a victim of a cheating partner.

"Well he's kept it for two years so far," I admit in a whisper, only to see his eyes widen further, "I doubt he'll spill his guts just before we can legally come out."

Realising the movie probably had another hour to go; I decided to leave, my mood ruined. "Listen I'm gonna go, but it was good to see you again Peter. And if you're down this way again to visit your aunt and uncle… give me a call. Maybe next time will be better?" I allowed with a small smile.

"I'll make sure of it," he promised with a wink. "See you later CC. And look after yourself."

Giving him an awkward, sideways hug and saying my final goodbye, I walked out and towards my car. There was no point in watching the movie if my boys weren't even here.

Hopping into my car, I started the engine right as my phone went off.

Reaching hastily for it, I finally held it and opened the new message.

**I'm alright. I just wish you'd  
>sat with me as soon as we<br>went in. I felt… left out.  
>-E<strong>

Typing quickly, I replied.

**I'm sorry love. Truly. I Just  
>thought that's what parents<br>did, you know? Sit separately.  
>-C xx<strong>

Taking the hand break off, I reversed out of the parking lot and started my way home. I was only another twenty minutes away from home when I received his reply.

**You're not my parent. Whether  
>people know what we are or not,<br>we do. It made me feel like a  
>child. And I felt…jealous of him.<strong>

Pulling over on the side of the road, I typed a quick reply before pressing 'send' and continuing on my way.

**Love.  
>I'm so sorry. You have no<br>reason to feel jealous. I left him in  
>the cinema bcuz I couldn't stay there<br>any longer without you. Without  
>knowing how you were. I'm sorry I<br>made you feel like a child. You are a  
>very mature man, and it's one of the<br>reasons why I love you. Do you still  
>love me?<br>-C xx**

It wasn't until I finally arrived home; my body tired, yet so tense, that I received a reply from him. Opening the front door before doing the same to his message, I read.

**Yes. And I always will, baby. Xx  
>-E<strong>

Feeling a smile spread across my face for the first time in around two hours, I made my way groggily to room. First checking and finding Jazz tucked inside his bed, I eventually collapsed on my own.

**Thank Heavens.  
>Have a good sleep love.<br>I'll be dreaming of you. Xx  
>-C<strong>

Turning off my light and removing my clothes and shoes, I lay under my covers; falling asleep as a slideshow of green eyes and sexy, bronze hair displayed itself behind my eyelids.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>

**See you all Monday for a long one :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I do not own anything Twilight related, SM does.**

**Sorry this one is a shorty, but I wanted to write a Jasper chapter (hehe, kinda rhymes) before I continue. Next Monday will be (rest assured) MUCH MUCH longer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Unfortunate Contentment<strong>

**Chapter 16**

**Jasper**

I knew it.

I knew it _all_ along.

It only took me about a year; but I figured it out.

I must say though, they were _very_ clever, and very careful at hiding. Obviously, since it took me so long to realise what had been going on.

_My best friend and my Dad._

Mmm… okay nup, it sounds really bad when I think about it like that. It doesn't seem as bizarre if I just think, 'my Dad and Edward.'

_Okay, it still sounds odd._

But it's all good, y' know?

I'm fine with it.

I mean, I pretty much knew straight away that my Dad was in fact gay when my parents got the divorce. I'd suspected it was true, and given the fact that my parents would never cheat on the other, add to that their obvious care towards each other; I knew I was right.

So when Dad told me, I wasn't surprised at all. When he asked how I knew, I fed him some bullshit about it being what he wears; but it's actually not _that_ uncommon for a straight guy to have great fashion sense.

I mean not to brag – but I scrub up pretty nicely when I wanna look good. And just so you know, I definitely wanna look good for the _ladies_… you hear me? Just don't want no confusion on my, shall we say, _taste_?

_I like the boobs!_

There, I said – _thought_, it.

Anywho, so when I finally organised, '_operation movie night'_; I figured I'd be giving them some quality time together, y'know?

Though, even after a year, it still seems really strange. I mean, I didn't even know Edward was gay. He's never told me; and it took me half a year to reach past the denial and realise that he and my Dad we're having a little, '_thing_'.

It was the little things that I eventually noticed; the fact that they were on their phones at the same time as we watched a movie, smiling as they read and typed text messages. The way both of their faces lit up if the other walked into the room. I'd even caught them once; kissing each other softly in the kitchen as I walked by silently. But by then, I already knew and was passed denying what was happening.

Of course, I realise how risky and dangerous this whole _relationship_ is. The last thing I want to see happen, is my Dad getting put in jail. I don't want either of them to be hurt by this, and that's exactly why I've only ever (since finding out of course) allowed them to be alone for short amounts of time. Never enough to do something _illegal, _if you get my drift.

And having known for a year now, I knew they loved each other. I knew they were both really serious about one another. And honestly? If they make each other happy, who's to stop them?

_Love is just love, people. _

My beeping phone brings me from my thoughts. Sitting up on my bed I read the new message from Edward:

**No worries, hope you feel  
>better buddy. Got a lift<br>from Rile and now at home.  
>Yeah… I'll see ya tomorrow.<br>-E**

_What?_

What the fuck happened?

I'd planned and organised tonight to a 'T'; _I make them come to the movies, fake an illness and leave them to enjoy a night alone_. So why the bloody hell did Edward leave early and have Riley from school pick him up?

And clearly he hesitated while answering my question about coming over tomorrow. Why would he not want to?

Something unexpected – something that was unpredictable must have occurred to make Edward want to leave. I frowned in confusion and hoped my Dad didn't do anything. That's something a friend could ask, right? It's not odd for a friend to ask why, _what's weird is Edward leaving_.

Shaking my head, I go ahead and reply to his message.

**Yeah, in bed now and feeling  
>a little better. What happened<br>Ed? Why'd you leave early?  
>-J<strong>

It took him a few minutes until he wrote back.

**It just got awkward when one  
>of your Dad's college mates<br>showed up. Didn't really wna  
>sit alone, u no? It's alrte tho.<br>Cya 2mos.  
>-E<strong>

Huh.

So that explained it.

But why did it mean Edward had to sit alone?

I sighed quietly as I turned off my bed side light. I didn't know whether Dad would be working tomorrow, but no matter what, I'd figure out all of what happened. I'd ask Edward everything, and maybe while I'm at it…I'll tell him that I know.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>

**See you all next Monday.**

**~ Slash/aura **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been a so long. I should have mentioned earlier that it is quite common for me to suffer really bad migraines. Both during the week but mostly on weekends :(**

**I think it would be best to say that ****I will update when I can****, but in saying that; I do hope to update once a week however much I can.**

**I do not own anything Twilight related, SM does.**

**(Make sure you read the AN at the bottom!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Unfortunate Contentment<strong>

**Chapter 17**

**Edward**

A few moments after receiving Carlisle's message and while I was pondering whether to reply or not, my phone beeped with a text from Jasper.

**Yeah, in bed now and feeling  
>a little better. What happened<br>Ed? Why'd you leave early?  
>-J<strong>

I sighed to myself as I tried to explain. I wasn't sure if it seemed weird for me to have left, given what happened. To Jazz – knowing that I don't mind seeing a movie by myself every now and then – he'd probably wonder why I left; just because I was sitting alone.

**It just got awkward when one  
>of your Dad's college mates<br>showed up. Didn't really wna  
>sit alone, u no? It's alrte tho.<br>Cya 2mos.  
>-E<strong>

Hoping that Jasper understood without having to dig deeper into it, I sat back against my pillows. It only took me another two minutes to decide that I couldn't leave Carlisle hanging. I knew he'd be upset and lose sleep if I didn't reply. Typing quickly, I sent the text before flicking on my TV. I figured I'd watch whatever crap was on while we had our text conversation.

**I'm alright. I just wish you'd  
>sat with me as soon as we<br>went in. I felt… left out.  
>-E<strong>

I hesitated as I admitted exactly how it felt; having to sit somewhere away from him, when in this particular situation it would have been considered normal to be near him. I think that was one of the reasons I was so excited to see a movie with him and Jazz. Because we could sit close together without it seeming weird.

Realising that there was a repeat episode of _Supernatural_ on, I relaxed against my pillows. It was surprising when they decided to put something decent on after eleven pm.

**I'm sorry love. Truly. I Just  
>thought that's what parents<br>did, you know? Sit separately.  
>-C xx<strong>

I felt a pang of hurt in my chest. Was he _my_ parent?

No.

Granted, if Jasper had come in and sat next to me I wouldn't have felt as alone or in need to leave, but why would he give up the chance of sitting near me? Maybe I was making this a way bigger deal than it was.

But had it been the other way around and Jazz suggested we sit somewhere else, I would have protested; saying it was fine. Pressing down on the keys in a quick succession, I told him how I felt. Worry still filled my heart as the fear of him finding me immature or whiny ran through my veins.

**You're not my parent. Whether  
>people know what we are or not,<br>we do. It made me feel like a  
>child. And I felt…jealous of him.<strong>

Was I being too demanding? Too controlling? It was just a friend. _Peter _was just a college friend who Carlisle hadn't seen in years. I just needed…reassurance. Of us. Of his love for me. Knowing that this probably made me seem like the teenager I was, increased my anxiety. My eyes began to tear up as I read his reply.

**Love.  
>I'm so sorry. You have no<br>reason to feel jealous. I left him in  
>the cinema bcuz I couldn't stay there<br>any longer without you. Without  
>knowing how you were. I'm sorry I<br>made you feel like a child. You are a  
>very mature man, and it's one of the<br>reasons why I love you. Do you still  
>love me?<br>-C xx**

A loud sob spilled from my mouth. This whole situation could have been different, it could have not happened at all. But I just hated the fact that right now, we were both doubting the love the other had. Although I knew in my heart that he loved me, and that he knew I loved him; I couldn't help but worry.

And this handsome looking, well adjusted, well established _man_ that Carlisle seems close with, didn't exactly help this fear of mine. Taking a big gulp of water, I make my way to my bathroom, wiping the tears away as I gather the water with my hands.

Drying my hands and face on the towel, I make my way back to my bed only to remember that I didn't reply.

_Fuck!_

Typing as fast as possible, I add my normal two kisses so that he knows everything is fine. He apologised for causing my anxiety when really, my weakness and insecurity played a big part as well.

**Yes. And I always will, baby. Xx  
>-E<strong>

Yawning loudly I turned off the television.

**Thank Heavens.  
>Have a good sleep love.<br>I'll be dreaming of you. Xx  
>-C<strong>

Smiling, I lied down properly and closed my eyes. I didn't know whether Carlisle was working tomorrow or not, so I wasn't sure if I would see him when I was there.

With Carlisle's last message I was able to finally fall into a restful sleep.

**~!~!~!~!~**

The next morning I woke up reasonably early. Having breakfast with mum and dad was a Saturday morning tradition in my family. Being an only child seriously sucked sometimes; because as great as it is to be spoiled every now and then, it's like they're even more demanding and overprotective.

Most likely because they only have one offspring to look after.

My mother, Elizabeth or 'Liz'; reminded me that my cousin Alice would be visiting in a week. I loved Alice and missed her dearly. Having not seen her since a couple of years ago, I was really excited to have her come over this way from Chicago. Her dad – my mother's brother David– along with Alice's mum Annie, decided to let her spend a month of her summer holidays with us.

I'm really excited to introduce her to Jazz and Carlisle; I know they'll love her and vice versa.

"Where are you going Ed?"

Although he knows very well that I hate the nickname, my dad continues to use it.

"Out to Jazz's!" I shout out before walking to the door.

"Where else?" I hear him mutter before the door slams shut.

Sticking my ear phones in, I set about my walk to Jasper's. I'm sort of nervous. Even though Carlisle and I worked everything out last night, it might be weird when we see each other face to face.

When I get there about ten minutes later, I open the front door and walk in. Sometimes I ask myself if it's weird; _how comfortable I am just walking in as if I own the place_.

But then I shake my head and laugh. This is my second home.

Just as much as mine is Jasper's.

Running up the stairs, I place my belongings in Jazz's room and then try to find him.

"Jasper!"

"In 'ere!" he shouts.

I walk into the kitchen to find Jasper _trying_ to make pancakes.

Laughing I move over to where he is standing in front of the stove. "What're you doing?" I ask in a light, curious tone.

"Making pancakes, what does it look like? HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

"Yes, that's exactly what it looks like," I chuckle, considering whether or not I should attempt to save some of the black circles.

Nope. They're goners.

"Language Jasper!" the beautiful, velvet voice says as it's owner walks over to us. With him standing close to my side, I glance up quickly; but long enough to give him a smile. His returning one dazzles me for a moment.

"Sorry Dad," Jazz mutters, pouring more mixture into the pan.

"You sure you wanna risk wasting _more_ of the mixture?" I ask him jokingly, only to get his death stare. "Here, let me help?"

"Nnnoh!" he says.

I laugh at his response, as it reminds me so much of a petulant little child. I swear he stomped his foot.

Carlisle laughs with me. "Come on Jazz. Let one of us help you. If not Edward then let the _expert_ do it."

"Hey! I'm an expert when it comes to making pancakes. You even have the mixture prepared. I could have done it from scratch!"

"Alright then," Carlisle turns to me with a brilliant smile. "Jazz, let Edward have a go. See if he doesn't burn them."

With a frustrated yet defeated sigh, he hands over the mixture and spatula.

**~!~!~!~!~**

In less than ten minutes, I have successfully made eight reasonably sized pancakes.

"Is that enough? I want three, maybe even four." Jazz says.

"It's okay, I've had breakfast so it's just you two anyway." I reply.

I sit at the table with a drink of orange juice as they eat.

"Hey Dad?" Jazz asks with a full mouth.

"Yes?"

"Have you watched the TV series _Queer as Folk_?"

Carlisle coughs, food having probably gone down the wrong pipe.

"Umm…no. What is it?" he seems hesitant to ask. I can fully understand it. When Jasper found out for sure that his Dad was gay, he started watching _Queer Eye for the Straight_ _Guy_ heaps. It kinda scared Carlisle.

I didn't mind watching it, but I only did 'cause Jazz wanted to. I think he received many fashion tips from it.

Walking with his plate and our glasses, he takes them to the kitchen but continues talking.

"Oh, well it's this show about gay people right, and there's an English version as well but I heard that the American one was better apparently. You should totally check it out. I've only seen the first episode, but I bought the whole first season for you. Apparently it's _really_ funny, but serious as well."

Carlisle looked lost for words. "Uh, okay…I might do that."

"Cool. Maybe um… well maybe you can watch it tonight if you're not working?"

He laughed, "Yeah…maybe."

"Sweet. Well Edward and I are gonna go to the shops and maybe get some movies to watch or something. _After_ we do our homework."

"We are?" I ask, amused.

Carlisle laughs.

"Yes, we are." He looks frustrated but it's funny. Walking towards the door he huffs, "Now, come on."

"Coming dear!" I laugh as I get up.

I could swear he muttered something that sounded like_, "Shouldn't you be saying that to him?"_

But the, _'him'_ I didn't understand at all. Chalking it up to his petulant attitude I smiled it off and waved Carlisle good-bye. Blowing him a kiss when Jazz wasn't looking.

Right before I shut the door, he pretended to catch it, kissed his palm which held my kiss and then placed it in front of his heart. Along with his goofy smile, I couldn't help but burst out laughing as I shut the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Anyone seen the American Queer as Folk?**

I Love it :)

**Next Chapter will have a detailed description of some certain parts of the first episode, so you might wanna watch it if you haven't!**

**Hope it was worth the wait. Next chap should hopefully be up next weekend, and I PROMISE a lemon!**

**Also, for this chapter: REVIEWERS will get a sneak peek! :-D**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello all! I know this chapter has taken a while…but I hope it's length will make up for it?**

**Has anyone seen Breaking Dawn yet? I Friggin' LOVED it! It was exactly how I pictured everything...but better.**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

**Spoiler alert WARNING: There is a pretty detailed description of the first episode of Queer as Folk in this chapter, so if you were planning on seeing it, maybe watch it first…otherwise in the bottom AN, there is a video to watch afterwards of the scenes described :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Unfortunate Contentment<strong>

**Chapter 18**

**Carlisle**

My eyes once again check the watch on my wrist. _5 o'clock._

Jazz and Edward would most likely be sitting in the living room, watching their third or fourth movie by now. It was only an hour after they'd left to get movies that I was called in to work.

When I left they were still out, so I left a note on the kitchen bench explaining where I'd gone and that I would hopefully be back soon.

However, that was hours ago.

Lately, I've been working more hours than normal at the hospital to help cover shifts. So for the next two weeks I was on call. I would only be called in to work if I was really needed. As it was, I was really needed today.

A man had come in with a sprained wrist and a mean bump on his head from a nasty car accident. However, his six year old son, Charlie, had a bump to his head, a broken leg, and a tender elbow. Luckily the nurses suspected much worse on the last one, so they paged me.

After speaking with the father, I gathered the other symptoms from the crying child; poor thing sobbing as he spoke.

Along with the tenderness, lack of mobility, and severe pain in the elbow and forearm, I observed the swelling and slight bruising. And while I stroked his back in comfort as he told me his hand was starting to '_not feel'_, I decided I knew what it was and ordered an X-ray immediately.

I tried to remain calm; even as I worried that there may already be injury to the nerve tissue.

The X-ray's confirmed my suspicions.

Charlie had a severe right supracondylar humorous fracture with complete displacement of the fracture fragments. His upper arm bone, or _humorous_ broke slightly above the elbow.

Unfortunately, these kinds of fractures mainly occur in children younger than eight years of age. It's the most common elbow fracture and one of the more serious, because it can result in nerve damage and impaired circulation.

Even though I would much rather be at home with my boys, I was glad they called me in.

Since the fracture forced the bones out of alignment, I scrubbed up and prepped for surgery, using pins to hold the bones in place. After it was all finished, I told Charlie and his Dad, that he'd have to wear the cast for several weeks before the pins could be removed and after that, range of motion exercises could be used.

After checking that they were both going to be okay, I felt it was alright for me to go home.

Tidying up my desk a little, I grabbed my belongings and started to leave the building.

"Dr Cullen!"

I turned around to see the boy's father again.

At six foot three with blonde hair and brown eyes he was a good-looking man.

"I just wanted to say thank you again. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come in. They said that it might be serious and needed to call you to come in so, I'm just so grateful that you did. And that, Charlie will be okay."

His smile was wide.

"You're more than welcome. And Charlie should be fine."

He shuffled from foot to foot. "Well um, maybe…maybe there's another way I could thank you…? Like over a drink…or two? Or maybe a meal?"

I literally felt my jaw drop.

Was he flirting with me?

_This man?_

This good-looking man?

At my silence his cute smile dropped, "I mean, I'm sorry I just – the nurses said that you were…gay and single…and I dunno…"

"They did, did they?" I asked, amused but a little annoyed.

"Yeah, but…only because I made a certain…comment. But seriously, don't worry about it, I didn't mean to be forward or anything, I'm just. I'm just really grateful. So, thanks again." He waved and made to walk away.

"No, I "- I didn't know what to say, if I said I was taken the nurses would pester me about who I was seeing. But if I claimed I was single, what would be my excuse to turn down such a kind, good-looking man? I decided to risk the heat of the gossipers.

"I'm sorry, but the nurses – they are misinformed. I am in fact seeing someone at the moment."

He nods, "I thought so, there's no way a doctor or, a man, such as you could be single. Someone would always snap you up at the chance."

His smile showed off perfect, straight white teeth before he waved again – with his bandaged wrist – and turned back in the direction of his son.

**/~/~/~/~/~/**

Locking my car and pressing the garage button, I opened the door and walked in to my home. I'd messaged Jazz just before I left to let him know I was on my way back.

"Well _hello_ Dr Cullen."

Turning my head, I see Edward standing there, dripping wet and wearing nothing but his board shorts.

_Shit…_

I dare anyone to find a more delectable sight; than a dripping, wet, barely clothed Edward.

My Edward.

Blinking, I realise that along with my coat, my reading glasses are still on.

But as my fingers reach up to them he shakes his head.

"Uh, uh, uh."

His smirk will kill me.

"I want you to keep them on."

"Edward –"

"You heard me doctor. The glasses stay."

He makes his way slowly to me as I put my briefcase down on the dining table.

"Now, Jasper's still swimming outside, and I'd like for you to kiss me long and passionately before he notices my elongated absence."

"Would you now?" I ask, swallowing hard as I try to focus on more innocent thoughts.

"Yes."

His blunt response and hungry stare only manages to cause my dick to twitch.

Figuring we only have a few moments, I take the opportunity; wrapping one hand around his neck and the other on his hip, I pull him close to me.

Suddenly my tongue is in his mouth as I swallow his surprised exhalation. Breathing him in, he tastes like sweet cinnamon, salty water and Edward. I moan loudly into the kiss.

"You taste so good baby."

His groan spurs me on.

However I swiftly realise why it isn't such a good idea to rub up against him.

"Oh look," he smirks as I pull back slightly. "I'm getting you all _wet_."

"You are."

Deciding that it was probably time to stop, I quickly kissed him hard on the lips before placing a loving one on his forehead. Just as I picked up my briefcase to go upstairs, Jazz walked in.

"Hey Dad, coming for a swim? You couldn't possibly waste such an opportunity as today's weather. It's actually warm!"

"By swim I'm assuming you mean a dunk? What did you do, get out the inflatable again?" I smiled at my son.

"You bet. The sun is actually out, so of course I suggested that we get her out, blow her up and fill 'er up with water."

It only took me a couple of seconds to decide.

"Yeah alright, just let me go change."

**/~/~/~/~/~/**

I made quick work of my changing. Only taking probably two minutes to get upstairs, strip off and pull on my boardies.

When I walked outside and into my backyard, Jazz and Edward were both splashing each other with water bombs. I had to admit, the sun felt calming and warm as it caressed my skin like a lover.

Making my way slowly, cautiously closer to the 'pool', I froze as Jasper and Edward gave each other a look before smiling devilishly at me.

"Oh no you don't. I'd like to enjoy my 'swim' please," I said, lifting my head high and continuing my walk as I used my fingers for quotation marks.

I was only a few feet away when I felt ice cold water splash again my back, once, twice…_five times_! Even with the sun, each water bomb felt like an ice bullet.

I turned around to see them both grinning.

"Right!"

Running over to Edward, who actually looked a little guilty, I picked him up; lifting him over my shoulder and walked back to the inflatable as he squealed and laughed.

"Jazz! Help!" He fidgeted with giggles.

I laughed as Jasper crossed his arms and shook his head. "Uh-uh, you're on your own with this one."

His smile confused me but I just smiled back before saying that he was next.

Bursting out with laughter he tried to speak in between his breaths, "I bloody hope not!"

Now I really didn't know if we were talking about the same thing.

Bending forward, I brought Edward down; gently dropping him on his back in the water.

"Aahh! It's friggin cold!"

"That's what you get for throwing those bombs at me!" I laughed.

He was too fast for me to read his expression. The next thing I know, he's pulled me down with him; on top of him, but still getting me soaking wet.

"And _that's_ what you get for dunking me!"

His smile was beautiful.

"If you two _lovebirds_ don't mind, I'm going to go have a shower," Jasper's voice cleared my mind as I looked up at him.

_Lovebirds?_

He started walking towards the house but then turned back around with a weird smile. "Oh, Edward – you can tell him. Dad – believe me, I still love you both, I just don't want things to get _awwwkward_. Okay, great. See ya!"

He ran off before I could ask what the hell he was talking about.

"Okay, am I the only one confused?" I asked Edward with a smile as I turned to look at him.

"Well...yes. You are."

The hair on the top of his head clung to him, and the water made it seem darker as drops fell from the ends.

I was completely distracted as I looked down at him. I knew it was risky but I thought, 'what the hell.'

Leaning my head down, I wrapped one hand behind his neck as my body completely covered his. My other hand sprayed out on the bottom of the inflatable; holding some of my weight.

Everything besides his face was in the water as my frame held him in place.

"I love you," I whisper against his lips and looking into this eyes.

"Mmm… I love you too."

"I missed you today."

"Me too."

"Did you have fun watching movies?"

"Mmhmm… but I'm having more fun right now…"

"Oh really…" I thrust gently into his groin.

"Yess," he hissed.

Pressing my lips to his, my tongue sneaks out, slipping into his mouth. He groans as I deepen the kiss. Both of us are fighting for dominance in the kiss as I cradle his head; keeping it still as my lips and tongue make love to his mouth.

I can't help it. My body starts to rock gently against his as we kiss. Finally, he surrenders and my tongue controls his, manipulating it in order to give us both the pleasure we desire.

He moans loudly. I think it's because I'm humping him like a dog.

Our breathing is audible as we pant in each other's mouths.

"Carlisle…we…I….should. We should…we need to…talk."

My kisses interrupt his speech.

"Mh-Mh…no talking…"

His cold hands grip my hips.

"But," _kiss_, "I," _kiss_, "please," _kiss_, "Carlisle!" Okay that was more of a hard thrust and a kiss.

But I can't help it, I can feel his arousal against mine and I need him…so badly it hurts.

I tilt my head up, "Okay, fine…quickly say what you need to because I really want to us to give each other hand jobs, simultaneously… until we both come."

His eyes are wide as his jaw drops.

"Okay we can talk after…"

With a smile my lips are on his again.

Fuck I love kissing him.

Sliding off of him and into the water, I lay so that we are both on our sides facing each other.

We can still hear loud music coming from Jazz's room so he must be in the shower.

Making quick work of our time, I undo Edward's bathers as he rips my boardies off of me until our cocks are both out and proudly standing at attention.

Or should I say _swimming_ at attention?

I chuckle to myself before groaning loudly. Edward's fingers are wrapped around my cock, as mine are with his.

He's only touched my cock a handful of times, but it feels better. Every. Time.

"Fuck," I whimper as our hands start moving, stroking the other.

His lips crash against mine before I feel his tongue in my mouth and sucking mine into his. Moaning, whimpering and groaning, we kiss deeply as we feel each other.

Suddenly, he shifts position. My head leans against the edge of the inflatable and I lie on my back as he kneels; straddling my waist. His hands rip my shorts further down, almost to my knees.

"You like that baby?" he moans quietly. "You like me on top of you?"

His talking is making me even harder.

"Mmf…yes."

"I can't wait to sit on you baby. To have your cock inside me. Filling me as I ride you."

"Fuck Edward," my eyes are on his as he smiles at me. "If you keep talking like that…I'm…I'm not going to last very long."

"That's probably a good thing though," he says, "We need to be quick before Jazz has to witness this."

"Mmm," I try to agree but I'm distracted by the sight in front of me. He looks so beautiful; his naked, pale body soaking wet. His chest and abs tense with his movements as his lean right arm shifts with each stroke of his hand on my cock.

Using his free fingers, he plays with my balls; massaging them, pinching them, rolling them, pulling them. All at the same time as his tight fist works my completely hard dick. Rolling his wrist when he reaches the tip.

"Shit love...I'm gonna…" my breath hitches as I try to shift, not wanting to spoil the moment by slipping into the water. I move back against the edge so my chest is above the water.

"I know baby, me too.."

His eyes are watching me with such hunger. It turns me on even more.

So swiftly, it's not until I'm moaning and on the very edge, that I realise he's licking, sucking and biting on my nipple. There are too many points and triggers of pleasure. His fingers on my balls, his hand wrapped around my cock, his mouth on my nipples…

"Ed-Edward…I love…I love you."

"I know, I know...I love you too," he's panting as his mouth moves up my chest, neck and jaw, until he's now kissing my lips.

Shit.

"Uh..uh…uh…."

I moan loudly in and around his mouth as I come. Hard. Through my orgasm, he continues to kiss me as I stroke his cock as fast as I can. I want him to come with me.

I'm still on my high as he yelps and breaths into me, his lips separate as he comes; his mouth open against my lips in a silent scream of pleasure. I nibble on his bottom lip though as we continue to rub each other until the last drop.

Finally, we give each other a last gentle stroke before we collapse.

Panting as we try to regain our breath and normal heart rate, Edward lies on top of me, and I wrap my arms around him; keeping him close.

"That was…damn…"

"I know," I reply with a satisfied smile.

"I love you Carlisle," he says into my neck. I moan and return the sentiment.

Lifting his head, his eyes gaze into mine.

"You know you're stuck with me, right? Forever?"

Smiling, I push some of his hair out of his eyes and behind his ear. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

**/~/~/~/~/~/**

Later on at night, I make the three of us a Spaghetti Mafiosa for dinner which consists of a chilli and garlic type sauce. I usually make it with prawns because Jasper likes them, and this spaghetti is Edward's favourite… but I didn't have any prawns so I just made the spaghetti.

We all ate in comfortable silence as we watched some movie they'd rented. When I asked, Edward told me it was the most recent 'X-men'.

During the evening Jazz and Edward had shared many silent looks, as well as going into a different room to talk every now and then.

It was weird.

But I tried to pay it no mind. If they wanted to talk to me they would. I wasn't going to badger them with information they wanted to keep to themselves.

After giving Edward a good night kiss before he followed Jasper and went off to bed, I decided to try out the T.V. show that Jasper had bought.

Switching off all of the lights and locking all the doors, I got myself comfortable, laying in bed after putting the disc in.

As the episode progressed I knew I was going to like this show. The characters were easily likeable and their personalities were all completely different.

I know deep down in my heart no man will take Edward's place…but damn.

Brian Kinney.

Well, Gale Harold the actor was very good-looking, but Brian Kinney the character was quite…alluring. With his lean yet toned physique, blue-green eyes and brown hair; he was very attractive.

His whole persona was revealed straight away. He liked to fuck. The end.

And while I didn't really find myself attracted to Justin… I found him to still be beautiful. Blue eyes, blonde hair…you can't really go wrong with that combination. Along with his boyish looks and lean body, many would find him irresistible.

It's probably about half way through the episode when Justin is lying down on Brian's bed with Brian on top, straddling his waist. He's stroking Justin's cock as they talk about what they like to do…sexually, and it's adorable how naïve Justin is. Saying that he's up for anything, when really he doesn't know what Brian is talking about.

Since my eyes are completely glued to the screen, I can feel how dry they are from the lack of blinking; they'll probably start tearing up soon. Staring at the characters – watching them together – it's so unbelievably hot, I can't help it.

I've never watched gay porn before, so watching what seems to be two naked men in bed together is quite the turn on.

My hand involuntarily makes its way towards the hem of my jeans; pulling the button out of the hole and unzipping the front in seconds. Sliding fingers make their way under my briefs, finally reaching my extensively hard cock. I groan in pleasured defeat as I feel myself, stroking my cock slowly, up and down, up and down…

"Do you like to rim?" He asks.

Justin smiles, "Sure. I _love_ it."

"Great… Go to it."

Justin remains quiet in confusion, having no idea what it means.

"Well?" Brian asks.

"Um…what exactly do you mean?"

Brian is interrupted by a phone but continues to give Justin a hand job, stroking harder and faster without knowing.

Although I am now able to blink, I continue to watch the screen along with my movements. Though admittedly, I am picturing two very different people from the ones I am observing. I'm already too close to last much longer.

Justin's moan rings out before Brian speaks again.

"I told you not to come."

My breath hitches.

As the show continues on, even though the sexual moment is over, I continue to stroke myself; feeling another sex scene coming on.

And finally, after we find out that Brian has a son and Michael drops them back off at his place.

I watch, fascinated as Brian's tongue makes it's way down Justin's back, before giving him a rim job.

"Now you know what rimming is," Brian says.

My eyes are again glued to my T.V. as Brian preps him with lube.

"Just…go slow okay?" Justin asks.

I start to fondle my balls as I stroke, sweat already forming on my forehead.

When Brian enters him for the first time, I quickly grab the remote to turn it down a little. I can't have my boys hearing this, especially if it would cause them to come in.

As they continue to…fuck, one of my fingers finds it's way to my hole, lightly stroking around the puckered skin.

I groan as my stroking hand increases in speed.

"Oh, oh, oh…" I moan quietly.

I quickly grab the remote to stop the DVD before going back to my cock. Grunting quietly, I stroke, twist, and squeeze my wrist and then push my other finger inside of me; pumping it inside as I continue.

"Fuck!"

I come hard as I picture Edward and I doing the exact same thing; with him in Justin's position and me in Brian's.

"Edward, Edward, Edward…" I whisper out, rubbing the last remnants of my arousal. My eyes are closed as I relax back with a sigh, gathering oxygen as I finish.

Blindly grabbing some tissues from my bedside table, I wipe myself clean.

A throat clearing causes me to open my eyes.

Looking to my bedroom door I realise that it's been opened and Edward is standing there in his boxers, smiling.

"I heard you being naughty and came to see if I was right. I was still outside you room, but then I heard my name so I came in." he explained, biting his bottom lip as he slowly walked over to my bed and sat on the edge.

"Sounds like you _came_ too," he chuckled.

I smirked with a tired wink.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Press the 'Review' button and tell me what you think?<strong>

**~~Here's some vids you may enjoy!~~**

www DOT youtube DOT com/watch?v=6uXSitRM81k&feature=related – **Scenes in this chapter.**

**These are good as well :)**

www DOT youtube DOT com/watch?v=c05DtyDO7u0&feature=related

www DOT youtube DOT com/watch?v=2OK_qEEqeYU&feature=related


End file.
